Narumi's and Kiri's Christmas
by MysticSpade
Summary: Narumi and Kiri’s Christmas Tap, tap, tap went Kiri’s feet. As she walked down the hallway gulping down juice, she overhears Ochiai and Kei. Stopping, Kiri peeks at them straining to listen to. “Don’t you think you’re too old to be listening to people’


Narumi and Kiri's Christmas

Tap, tap, tap went Kiri's feet. As she walked down the hallway gulping down juice, she overhears Ochiai and Kei. Stopping, Kiri peeks at them straining to listen to. "Don't you think you're too old to be listening to people's conversations?" Narumi pops out of nowhere saying.

"No, but it's too bad you are, Naru-Naru." Kiri says.

"Hey, I'm not that old, Mussy!!!! Narumi defensively says.

"What's it to you that I listen to people's conversations?"Kiri questions.

"It's private and should be respected!" Narumi says.

"Since when do you respect people Naru-Naru?" Kiri says.

"You didn't respect me when you touched my hair." Kiri says knowingly.

" I, uh, you, whatever." Narumi stutters.

Hunching his back, Narumi walks off. Walking toward Kei and Ochiai, Kiri tries to look casual.

"Hi Kiri," Ochiai says too cheerfully.

" Hi Ochiai-senpai." Kiri says.

"Kiri, Kiri! I want to tell you something about Chri-mmmppphg!" Kei said before Ochiai covered his mouth.

"What?" Kiri asks.

"Oh, just that we were talking about you know, the usual stuff." Replies Ochiai with a fake smile.

The day passes by as Christmas approaches. Kiri on her bed was drooling on her mathbook when the doorbell rang. Opening the door with a cold gust of wind was Ochiai and sulky Narumi.

"Hi Kiri, here you go!" Ochiai says giving Maximan snacks to Kiri.

Peering inside were tons of goodies in the shapes of Christmas trees, bells, and holly.

"Great! Thank you." Kiri says.

"I had nothing to do with that." Narumi says pointing to the Maximan snacks.

" Sure you didn't, you would never be that nice." Kiri replies.

Munching on the snacks with her favorite juice, Kiri and Ochiai oddly starts talking about Christmas. Narumi, kneeling, was seething with anger of how they didn't seem to notice his presence. Droning on and on with the talking, Narumi 's bubble bursts.

" Will you people stop talking? It's getting on my nerves, and I mean it!!!!" Narumi yells.

"Sheesh, stop being a wet blanket, will you? Kiri says coolly.

" The point of this so called "chat," is that Ochiai wants to invite you to the Christmas party we're having at my house tomorrow at four!" Narumi yells with anger .

Stomping out the door, Narumi grabs his coat leaving the door open. Hurrying after him, Ochiai waves to Kiri good-bye and starts running. Heaving a big sigh, Kiri closes the door and makes a decision to come to the party. The next day at four, Kiri walks to Narumi's house. Opening the door, Narumi sighs.

"You decided to come, eh?" Narumi says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Kiri says bored.

Yawning, she lets herself in and stops.

"Is this an SP Christmas Party?" Kiri says.

"Yep, it sure is!!! Plus, they have tons of good food! " Kei says with a cookie in one hand and a milk in the other.

Shaking her head, Kiri leaves Kei with his food. Glancing at the ceilings, she finally notices mistletoe hanging down. Remembering what you do when you and another person are under it, she slowly tries to escape the holly. Slamming herself against Iori, quickly she backs away.

"What are you doing Kiri-ty??! Sing songed Iori who of course had aromas wafting around him.

"Me was looking for you Kiri-ty, did the bad Naruin tease you?"Iori said.

"Umm, no, not that I know of Iori." Kiri says trying to breathe through the strong smell of his aroma.

Walking away, she bumps into Narumi who had been holding punch until he was soaked by it.

"Watch where you're going Mussyhead," Narumi says obviously angry.

"Not like you, having two left feet must be worst than this." Kiri says.

Drenched in punch, Narumi mutters at Kiri while walking away. As Kiri nibbles at a cookie, she glances at Ochiai who was typing fast on the computer. Ochiai catching Kiri's glance waves hi to her direction. As the party ended, Kiri bumped into Narumi who was talking to Kei. Looking up, she and Narumi was right under mistletoe. Hoping Narumi didn't notice, she didn't luck out. Narumi, who too was looking at the ceiling now was trying to back away form Kiri like they never were next to each other. But no luck, they had to kiss. Narumi scrunching his face and sweating was trembling as they kissed. Kiri who too was having chills go down her spine was twitching her eye. Both backing away, Narumi and Kiri rushed in different directions pleading for that to not happen again. Kiri back home curled up in bed and started to dream. Putting the party as the last thing she'd think of in her head. Although she was spacey, Kiri was thinking of why she didn't socialize with people. Tired, she goes off into Dreamland, of which was peaceful.


End file.
